mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3
is the third chapter of the manga Mahou Shoujo Site, published by Kentaro Sato in Akita Shoten. Synopsis Tsuyuno Yatsumura tells Aya Asagiri about her magic while time is frozen. She then unfreezes time and all the events continue. Sarina Shizukume's neck was cut by her cutter while Ai Kawano watches, horrified. Aya then tells Tsuyuno then it wasn't a good idea to leave Sarina like that. Tsuyuno replies that she hasn't killed Sarina but just left her a severe cut to let her learn from experience while playing a game on her phone. Two boys then approached Aya and Tsuyuno and asks them to hang out which leaves Tsuyuno to use her stick. Aya then said time stopped again which Tsuyuno replies "Isn't it handy? Being able to stop time." she then added "In manga, this kind of power would be boss-level." Tsuyuno then removes the clothes of the 2 men and makes them kiss in public while naked to humiliate them. She then said that she used her lifespan for something worthless again. Aya asks why was she the only one who can move, which Tsuyuno replied that if she inputs a name of a person that she wants to move, she can move with her even if time is stopped. Tsuyuno tells Aya that her stick holds a handy power as well, reminding her of the accident that happened. Aya asks Tsuyuno how had she known, which Tsuyuno replied that she saw everything. Aya then was about to say something in her defense but was interrupted by Tsuyuno saying that it's fine to eliminate garbage like them, pointing to Erika Kaijima and Shota Arai. She also added "Disgusting people, snide people, people you hate, annoying people, people who breaks the law, violent people, people who jeers at others, overly proud people, people who have no sense of morality, people who trouble others, people who threaten others, people who hurt others for their own desires. Once you are aware that others are harming you, then you should just eliminate them all. This power is something only we have, we humans who were blood-stained by our misfortunate lives. It's our privilege." Aya then was about to ask about Tsuyuno's past but Tsuyuno unfreezes time and tells her to go to Aya's house. Mrs. Asagiri questions Aya about Tsuyuno which Aya replied that she's her classmate. Tsuyuno said greets her, introduces herself and apologizes for the sudden visit which Mrs. Asagiri said that it was fine and sees the two girls going upstairs, leaving Mrs. Asagiri to say "What a polite girl.." Tsuyuno sits on Aya's bed and compliments how her room smells. Aya was embarrassed and told her to stop sniffing which Tsuyuno replied "It smells girly in here." Kaname Asagiri knocks the door and brings them juice and snacks. Aya thanked him while Kaname called Aya a nuisance in his head. Kaname then says that it was rare for Aya to bring a friend, he got thanked by Tsuyuno before leaving. Tsuyuno comments that her brother is hot, will what most people will say. She also added that she hasn't seen someone fake for a while. Aya then asks Tsuyuno why she picked her house. Tsuyuno then introduces herself again and tells her that just like her, she encountered the Magical Girl Site and became a Magical Girl. Aya asks what is the Magical Girl Site, Tsuyuno asks her to bring Aya her stick and tells her about how she couldn't find the site. But fortunately, there was a usb plug that can connect the stick and the site. She then shows Aya how it works and they meet Nana again. Nana asks Aya if she already used the magic she gained as a magical girl, leaving Aya to comment how creepy she is. Tsuyuno tells her that she calls Nana "The Site Admin" Nana then asks if Aya already killed someone, Tsuyuno then tells Aya that she doesn't know Nana's true identity. They clicked Nana's left ear, and the Tempest countdown appeared. Tsuyuno says "Just what is this tempest? Tempest meaning "violent storm" and these numbers..are some sort of countdown. If we calculate the numbers, it'll be 31 days from now on, or a month from now. On August 11, 7:23 pm on that day, something will happen." she added "The annihilation of mankind." which Tsuyuno tells that it was just a joke and leaving Aya confused, Tsuyuno says that she can't possibly know what will happen. Aya asks about what will happen to her because she killed someone, Tsuyuno told her that nothing will happen to her because they can't prove that magic killed them or does magic exists. Tsuyuno warns her about using it too much because her lifespan will shorten. Aya asks why is Tsuyuno being nice to her, Tsuyuno replies that she thinks that they can team up. She warns Aya about that someone is after her life and that there are way more magical girls, she tells her about the infamous "Magical Hunter" . Rina Shioi is seen sitting on an edge of a roof with Yu Sazanami's corpse behind her. She holds the Slaughter Note and points at the picture of Aya, saying that she is her next target. Gallery Trivia: * When Tsuyuno said "In manga, this kind of power would be boss-level." making her unintentionally breaking the 4th wall. Websites Official Seven Seas Entertaiment Not Official Chapter 3 Fanmade es:Site Capítulo 3 Category:List of chapters